


My Shot

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [7]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Javi missed his man, M/M, also featuring, and a speckle of Spanish dirty talk, annoying guy Trevor, blowjob, jerking off, office flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: Being away from Javi was never enjoyable, but him coming back always was.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	My Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



It was five o’clock and you’d had a terrible day.

Paperwork seemed to be spilling from every corner of the station and somehow landing right on your desk, you’d had three meetings to take notes at, and you’d spilled coffee on your shirt.Not to mention your desk mate, Trevor, was a chatterbox on the best of days and today seemed to be the day he couldn’t shut up about the girl he was seeing.

“She has gorgeous hair,” he said, for the third time, leaning back in his chair, “I could run my fingers through it all day, man.”

“You know those fingers could be typing, right?” you asked, not looking up from the page you were desperately trying to finish. A tension headache was swirling at the corner of your temple and you were eager to get out of there before it fully bloomed.

Unfazed by your snarky remark, Trevor sighed, leaning forward to grab the next file folder, “You’re just jealous you’re not getting any.”

Despite Trevor’s definite ignorance of your current relationship status, it was unfortunately true that you were not getting any. Javi had been away for a week on a stake out, with no word as per usual. You didn’t blame him; field work hardly gave time for personal phone calls and you knew any time the DEA was called out, it meant serious business. Pushing the bubble of worry aside, you pull out the paper from the typewriter, slip it into its corresponding file folder and dump it in the outbox.

You check your watch and stretch, “Alright, I’m out.”

“Some of us are grabbing a drink tonight, wanna join?”

Shaking your head, you pull on your jacket, “Maybe next time.” Nothing sounded better right now than a quiet evening and an early turn-in and you didn’t exactly feel like dragging yourself in the next morning half-hungover.

Trevor shook his head with a grin, waving his hand, “G’night geezer.”

“Night, hooligan.”

It was on your way down to the exit, turning a corner, that you nearly run into someone. You jump slightly at the sudden appearance of a figure in your peripheral, blinking at the two men in front of you.

“Sorry,” Agent Murphy mutters, skirting around you.

You clear you throat, fighting back the smile that threatens to cross your face, “Javi.”

“Hi.” He’s keeping his face neutral, but there’s a glow in his eyes saying that he’s happy to see you. Every part of you itches to reach out and touch, to run your hands up his arms and press your nose into the crook of his neck. You stuff your hands into your pockets instead.

“Any luck out there?”

Javi’s face darkens and he sighs, resting his hands on his hips, “No, dead end.” One hand flicks out to catch the edge of your collar, flicking it up, as his attention is suddenly drawn there, “Miss your mouth?”

Your face warms, both at the touch and the fact that you were only now remembering the coffee stain there from this morning. Feeling bold in the for-now empty hallway, you step forward, tilting your head up at him with an impish smile, “I missed yours.”

Eyes widening, you could see Javi’s throat bob as he swallows, staring as you quickly step around him, “At the office for much longer?”

“Y-yeah. Have some, uh, paperwork.”

You delight in the the momentary fluster in Javi’s voice, the way he shifts from foot to foot as he tries to keep his outward demeanour collected. With a small wave, you turn your back to him, calling out over your shoulder, “See you later, Agent Peña.”

It’s only about an hour after you arrive home that Javi comes barreling through the front door. You look up mildly from your spot on the couch, reading like you usually are, “Really rushed through that paperwork, huh?”

Javi growls something under his breath, tossing off his jacket and stalking across the living room towards you. You fold the corner of your page and toss the book aside, smirking as he approaches. He braces himself on the back of the couch, hands on either side of your head, and leans down to capture your mouth in a bruising kiss. You sigh, hands sliding up his chest to gently grip his tie as you open your mouth for him. Being away from Javi was never enjoyable, but him coming back always was.

He pulls away, kissing along your jaw to your ear, making you shiver, before sinking to his knees between your legs. You spread them to make room, cupping his neck as he tugs up your shirt. With a sag of his shoulders, Javi rests his forehead against you, nose brushing along your stomach, and stills for a moment. You can feel his breath tickling your skin, dancing through the small hairs there, warm and even, and you move your hands to gently card through his hair down to the nape of his neck.

He groans appreciatively, nuzzling in closer with his arms around your hips, “That was a long week.”

“You’re tired,” you respond, scritching at the base of his neck, “You should have something to eat and then sleep.”

Looking up, Javi locks his gaze with yours as he pulls his hands back to slide down your thighs, “Didn’t you say you missed my mouth?”

Your breath hitches when he moves lower to mouth at you through your pants, hot and wet. “I-” You stumble over your words as you watch Javi undo your belt, “I know, but, um, _ah_ -” He closes his hand around your cock, pulling up gently, and your blood flow begins to go south. His lips part and he takes in the head, making you gasp and fist your hands into the couch. Slowly, he begins to suck down and you can feel yourself growing hard under his touch.

When he reaches the halfway point, Javi pulls of and lightly strokes your hard length, his other hand curling around your knee. His spit slicks the way and your hips dip down, pushing closer to his mouth.

“ _Javi_.” Your head presses against the couch.

He quirks an eyebrow, his hand not missing a beat, “Yes, _chico_?”

“ _P-please_.”

Stopping and holding the top, Javi’s tongue drops out of his mouth and licks a long stripe up the underside, making you shudder. Your breath coming in short gasps, you stare as he tongues at your slit, pumping his fist down achingly slow.

“ _En español_ ,” he murmurs, sucking on the head teasingly again. You can feel your whole body vibrating, your hips twitching, and you make a small sound in the back of your throat that’s a mix of pleasure and annoyance.

“ _Por favor_ , Javi, _p-por favor_.”

Your accent is stilted compared to his, but he groans, sinking down to envelope you in the wet heat of his mouth. Your finally let your hips roll up and you stutter out a moan, your fingers tangling in his hair. It always feels like you fill his mouth perfectly, just the barest scratch of facial hair sending tingles up your spine and saliva dripping down to make the slide of his fist just that much better.

Almost without you noticing, his hand snakes down below and there is the faint jingling of his own belt. Electricity sparks up your spine, and the hand in his hair grips with more intent.

“You g-gonna touch yourself while y-you suck me off?” you gasp and the noise he makes thrillsyou to your bones, “You like it l-like that?”

Javi’s cheeks hollow and he takes you down all the way, swallowing around you heavily. Panting, you can’t tear away your gaze from the sight of his lips stretched on your cock, eyes dark and hungry and hooded with pleasure as he strokes himself. His nostrils flare with each breath he sucks in, pulling off and diving back down again. You can feel the back of his throat convulsing and you thrust up. He moves with you, bobbing his head as his arm picks up the pace, and the noises tumbling out of him take on a higher pitch.

“Fuck, Javi.” Wet moans echo around your cock and you push away the tight hot feeling boiling in your stomach, “I want to w-watch you come on my cock like this.”

Breaths short and quick, and eyes fluttering shut, Javi loses his rhythm, dragging up, back down, and then groaning loudly, the vibrations shooting through your pelvis. As he comes, you hold his head down, briefly, rocking up and letting your mouth drop open in pleasure and then yank him back off as you feel it sweep through you. Cum spurts out across Javi’s face, and you don’t control your moans as you watch him get covered, dripping down his cheekbone and catching in his moustache.

He keeps his eyes closed, panting, and then sags against your legs when you finally loosen the fingers in his hair. You brush it back, pushing yourself forward, “Let me grab something.”

When you return with a cloth, Javi is sitting on the floor with his back to the couch, looking an absolute mess. You grin as you crouch down in front of him and begin the process of cleaning his face, “Miss your mouth?”

He smiles faintly, cracking open his eyes, “ _Sabelotodo_.”

You wipe the last of it from his chin, and then grasp his wrist to clean his hand. You can feel his eyes on you and you try to focus, staring down at his fingers. Soon enough they’re clean as well, and they flex to catch yours, his other hand touching your cheek. You look up, and your breath catches at the tired but beautiful smile he’s giving you.

“I missed you.” His thumb strokes your cheekbone and you turn your face to press a kiss to his palm.

“Me too,” you whisper back against his skin.

Being away from Javi was never enjoyable, but him coming back always was.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Javi's turn to give the typist a little love, and the typist can show a tad of his top energy, as a treat.
> 
> mxartbotboy on tumblr if you like


End file.
